These Poor Suckers MS
by EmmaPickles
Summary: Follow these pre-teens and their adventures in middle school. They have to deal with finding love and even losing it. How will these poor suckers survive middle school? Read and Review. Starr and Cree (lilnate13) Zack (celrock) Jesse (Jesse Barrow) Peter (TCKing). Jus (UnknowAuthor).- DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**These Poor Suckers MS**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own All Grown Up. I Do Own Oc Characters. Expect celrock's, lilnate13's, Jesse's and TCKing's.**

**Warning: Foul Language, Violence, and Character Bashing.**

**Summary: Join The gang on an amazing adventure of middle school, they will deal with romance, drama , etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>Best Friends or Boyfriends?

* * *

><p>"Watch Out!" A redhead shouted on a skateboard riding down the hill. She had on helmet on with protection, she regretted going down this hill but it was the only way to the java lava from her house. She stops her skateboard right in front of the java lava. "Don't start without me dudes!" She shouts again running into the java lava.<p>

"You're late again, Natalie" Starr grumbles while sipping her pumpkin spice smoothie. "What is this, the second or third time?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Natalie removes her helmet, her long red hair reaching down towards her waist. She walks over towards her friend placing her helmet down on the table. "I'm sorry Starr, but its kinda hard to leave your house when your grounded" she said while rolling his eyes.

Natalie had gotten into a fight on the first day of school, some right grader was complaining about her sitting in her spot in the cafeteria. Natalie was a very sweet girl but when you pissed her off she could be very dangerous. Long story short, Natalie beat up the poor girl and had her crying for the whole day. Since it was the first day of school she would have detention for two weeks.

"Maybe you shouldn't be starting fights huh?" Starr said with a smirk while leaning back into her chair.

"It wasn't my fault, she came up to me was I suppose to just give her the seat?" Natalie asked while grabbing her strawberry banana smoothie that Starr had already ordered her. "Have you seen Chuckie around?".

Starr giggles softly and places her hands down on the table. "You mean your boyfriend? No he hasn't came in for work yet" she said with a chuckle.

"He isn't my boyfriend okay? We are just really good friends" Natalie replied drinking her smoothie with a slightly frown. She did have a huge crush on Chuckie, she always has since they were kindergarten together. She blushes lightly biting her bottom lip.

"But you want to be his girlfriend right?" Starr asked.

Natalie runs her trembling fingers through his red hair and shrugs her shoulders. "I guess, I mean he is the only boy who is smart enough to match me. I was surprised when he beat me in the spelling bee last year. I have always won every year". She said with an huff.

"You and Chuckie are both complete dorks" Starr joked. "But I think you two will make an adorable couple".

"I don't know, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"If he doesn't then he is completely crazy!"

"You're just saying that".

"No I mean it girl, anyone with eyes can tell Chuckie has a thing for you".

Natalie takes a deep breath before releasing it. "You know, I have a hard time believing that. Have you seen Chuckie? He is totally out of my league".

Starr places her hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter. If anything Natalie was out of Chuckie's league notthe other way around. "You know home many dude are after you? I think you drop your eyes somewhere on theway here".

Natalie pouts poking out her bottom lip watching Starr fight back her laughter. She sighs softly rolling her eyes. Chuckie was an attractive person she knew a couple girls that wanted him.

"You know what how about I help you two out? It's clear Chuckie likes you." Starr said she finally called down being able to hold back her laughter.

"You will actually do that for me?!" Natalie stood up with excitement before hugging Starr. "You are like the best! I love you!".

Starr rolls her eyes hugging the other back with less excitement. "Don't get your hopes up alright?".

...

Note: This is just the Prologue so it would be shorter than the other chapters. I hope I will still have the same love and support at the other story All Grown Up: Middle School!. I will be focusing more on drama and romance in this story I don't really want anything supernatural to happen so I'm cutting that out in this story. Read and Review. Thank you.


	2. Exchange Students!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own All Grown Up.**

**Note: **I decided to take out some of my OCS from the first story. I decided to keep bishop family and Aunt Jenna, Oliver and Louise. TheUnknownAuthor had gladly gave me permission to use Jasmeet 'Jus' who will be an Indian exchange student from India! I will also be adding in another character named Eden 'Mun-Hee' Park who will be an exchange student from Korea! I think these two OCS will fit perfectly in this story. The exchange student is completely TheUnknownAuthor's idea, this idea helped me create Mun-Hee Park. Btw I am learning Korean Read and Review!

P.S next chapter will be longer I am aiming for 4k words.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Exchange Students?!<p>

* * *

><p>A head full of light blue and green hair could be spotted from the glass outside the principal's office. The owner of this hair was a male around the age of eleven or twelve. He was rather small probably only being 5ft 1 inches or maybe 2 inches. He had small light brown eyes a small smile adoring his face.<p>

Eden Park, or better known as Mun-Hee Park was an exchange student from Korea. His parents has moved to America for a better life. He was upset about moving away from his friends and family, but excitgymbecause he would get to experience something new. His bag was hanging slightly off his right shoulder as he stared at the principal.

"You must be the exchange from Korea, Mun-Hee Park?" She asked with slightly confusion. She didn't even know if she was saying his name right at all.

"Ye! But you can call me Eden. That is my English name" Eden replied in an thick accent. His smile never fading away from his face.

"Okay, I am your principal Mrs. Jackson" she pushed her chair back and opens the bottom draw. She grabs a folder and looks through it carefully. "This is your schedule, I will have a student come and show you around the school. School starts at 7:15 am and ends 2:35 pm". She hands him his schedule which he gladly took.

Eden brown eyes scanned the paper that was in his hands. He was memorizing his class schedule so he wouldn't have to carry around the paper.

"Home room start at 8:00 am and ends 8:50. You only get five minutes into between classes to get where you need to be" Mrs. Jackson said while grabbing the phone dialing a classroom number. "Hello...Yes can I get Starr Pickles to the office? I need her for something".

Eden folds the paper in his hand neatly while glancing around the room taking in the appearance. This was very different from Korea and he was kinda looking the change. He sighs softly while waiting for some girl named Starr to come. In his opinion American's had very strange names.

A knock on the door jumped him from his thoughts. He turns towards the door, to meet this Starr person.

"Come in" Mrs. Jackson said in an bored tone.

The door opened and a girl of the age of ten walked inside. She had long beautiful natural blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Eden eyes followed her ever moment, he has seen such a beautiful American girl before. Starr smiles over towards Eden holding out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Starr. Spelled with two R's not one" she said in an sweet angelic voice that was music to his ears.

Eden looks down at her hand and grabs it bowing respectfully. "I'm Mun-Hee Park or just Eden, its a pleasure to meet you". He replied in his thick accent.

Mrs. Jackson cleared her throat causing Eden to release the other's hand and stand up straight. She smiles and crossed her arms around her chest. "Starr your assignment for today, is to show Eden around. I will give you completely credit for all your classes and it will give you a day off".

Starr's face brightened up at this, a whole day to do nothing sounded wonderful. She did want to rest before after school because she was helping the decorating committee. They were having a fall dance which she prays Zack would ask her to.

"You can count me in" she said with excitement as she turns towards the new exchange student. "Let's go Eden I have a lot to show you". She waves bye to Mrs. jackson grabbing the other's wrist walking out the room.

...

Eden was following behind Starr but at a respectful distance, he had his hands in his pockets. He glances around looking at the lockers wondering if he was going to receive one soon. Starr stopped walking in front of the gym which was empty since it was still homeroom and no one had gym for homeroom.

"This is the gym, it empty because no one has gym for Homeroom" she said opening the door walking inside with Eden behind her. "I have to ask you something, is that your real hair color?".

Eden reaches up and touched his light blue and green hair. He shakes his head slowly. "No I dye my hair, my hair color is normal light brown" he replied with an smile.

"I like it! It really suits you" she said and ruffles his hair gently before running off towards the bleachers. "Are you good at any sports?" She asked walking across the benches.

Eden shrugged his shoulders placing his bag down before sitting down on the bleachers. "I use to play soccer andbbasketball for my school back in Korea". He watches her and laughs softly. "Why are you good at any sports?".

Starr nods her head with an smirk. She sits down beside him and folded her hands. "I played soccer before with a friend of mine Lillian, maybe I should introduce you to her during lunch break".

"Sure, sounds great. I would love to make new friends maybe they could help me out". Eden replies with an smile. He leans back and looks up towards the ceiling. "I thought I was going to be scared coming to an unfamiliar place, but I am actually excited though I do miss Korea".

Starr nods her head with a small frown. "Was it hard to leave your family and friends behind?" She asked.

"It was hard but after awhile you realize you can always visit them again and they aren't gone forever".

...

The door to the principal's office opened with a slight creek. A boy with light brown skin, dark black hair and brown eyes walked in. His hair was spiked up with gel. Mrs. Jackson looked up from her computer and rasied an eyebrow.

"You must be the exchange student from India right?" She asked putting her computer on sleep mood and grabbing the files from her draw.

"Yes, I'm Jasmeet or Jus" He replied in perfectly good English with a small smirk.

Mrs. Jackson blinks in confusion before placing the files down on her desk shutting the draw. "You have a perfect English Accent, I would have thought you would have an India Accent". She shrugs and looks carefully through the files.

"Okay, I'm your principal Mrs. Jackson" she said pulling out his schedule from the files handing it over to him. "This is your schedule, school starts at 7:15 am and ends 2:35 pm, right now it's homeroom which starts at 8:00 and ends 8:50. I will have a student come and show you around".

Jus looks down at the schedule in his hand and reads over his classes. He found out he has Gym first period, Math second, Science third, English forth, etc. He watches as Mrs. Jackson talks on the phone for a student to come and show him around the school. He slips his schedule in his pocket and waits.

The door opens again with an creek sound, a girl with light brown hair and pink and purple streaks in it walked into the office. She had big brown eyes with a small smile. She walks over towards Jus holding out her hand.

"I'm Lillian, Nice to meet you. I'll be showing you around today".

"I'm Jasmeet or Jus" he gently took her hand shaking it with an small smile. She returned the shake and smile.

"Homeroom is almost over, so a lot if students will be walking in the halls" she waves bye to Mrs. Jackson before leaving the room with Jus right behind her. "You will probably receive a locker tomorrow, you might have to share with someone".

...

The bell rungs signaling it was the end of Homeroom, kids flooded out their classrooms and thehallways were filled with chatter. Lillian and Jus walked down the hallway moving pass kids that just stood and talk and squeezed pass people walking to close.

"Is this hallway always so crowded like this?" Jus asked with an frown.

"Only on Monday's and Friday's" Lillian replied with a grin. She grabs Jus's wrists and walks towards the gym. It was probably filled because of first period. "What do you have first period?" She asked.

"I have gym actually" he said following her into the gym, he looked around noticing it was a pretty huge gym. This place could probably fit a herd of elephant.

"Well until it starts getting colder we have gym outside" Lillian said walking towards the bleachers noticing Starr with a boy with light green and blue hair. "Starr!".

Starr looks up from the book on her lap and runs his fingers through her hair. She heard her name being shouted and looks off towards that direction. "Lillian!" She places the book aside and stands up running over towards her giving her a big hug.

"I can't believe you was bumped up a few grades, I always knew you were really smart" she said and happily returns the hug. "What are you doing here and who is he?" She asked looking at Eden.

"I could ask you the same thing Lil" she pulls away from the hug and grabs Eden's arm pulling him along. "This is Mun-Hee Park or just Eden Park, he moved here from Korea!".

"Wait so we have two exchange students?" Lillian blinks in confusion and grabs Jus's arm pulling him beside herself. "This is Jasmeet or Jus an exchange student from India!".

Eden and Jus stare at each other before shaking each other's hands. "I like you hair" Eden said with a smile.

"Thanks, I like yours too" Jus said with an smirk.

Lillian leans over towards Starr ear and smiles. "Eden is cute".

"I know and he plays soccer! You two will make an cute couple. Jus is cute too, he strangely has a great English accent".

Lillian nods her head in agreement.

...

Note: I will be cutting this short for now. More Jus and Eden in the next chapter. I already have my couples picked out. Chuckie x Natalie Tommy x Julianna Starr x Zack Peter x Kimi Eden x Lillian Jus x Ave (an new oc of mine).


	3. Crushes

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own All Grown Up!**

**Note: **Don't worry guys I haven't left you high and dry, I have just been having writers block. So in the older versionof this the time it took place was in 2011 but I have to change it to 2014. All the kids ages are 9-12 besides Peter who is the oldest of them all. Anyway another reason I was out was I have been planning on doing a five story series with all grown up which starts with them in college. All stories for the series would have sixty chapters or move because I'm feeling the vibe. Anyone back to this stroy it feels good going back to all grown up stories.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Crushes<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you here about the soccer try outs?" Lillian asked with excitement.<p>

"Yeah, I did and you are the only one excited about them" Natalie mumbles while fixing her wheels on her skateboard. They had been in her garage after school so Nat could work on her skateboard.

"You should join this year Nat" Lillian whines walking over towards her friend with an pout. "We can win with your help".

Natalie looked up from her skateboard and gives Lillian an annoyed look. "I don't want to join this year or next year" she mumbles going back to work.

Ever since Natalie had joined the soccer team when they were little Lillian has been trying to drag her to all the soccer signs ups. The truth was she did want to sign up be didn't really have the time with helping out with her parents pet shop after school and picking up her sister from her school.

"Come on Nat, you are our only hope just think about it okay?" Lillian asked.

Natalie tightens her grip in the tool in her hand and sighs heavily finally giving in. "Fine I'll think about it Lil but don't take it as a sure thing". She places the tools away and puts her skateboard away. "We should go we have to meet the others at the java lava".

Lillian nods grabbing her bag and walking out of Nat's garage. Nat shuts the garage door and walks towards the java lava with Lil. It wasn't much of a long walk from her house but she did get lazy. They had to stop about ten time because Nat was tired and needed a break. It was about around 4:30 in the afternoon when they arrived. They both walked in going to the usual seat.

"Finally you both are here" Starr said in an annoyed tone.

"Hanging with Nat, you are always late" Zack said with a chuckle.

Natalie rolled her eyes "I was working on my skateboard. Its you guys fault for texting me while I was busy".

"What was wrong with it?" Zack asked grabbing his drink.

"The wheel was loose, I had to tighten them. But then I decided I should buy new wheels so I did and replaced the old ones" Natalie said.

"You are completely obsessed with skateboards" Starr said with an smirk. "How is winning Chuckie's heart going?".

Natalie blushed and quickly stands up. "I want a smoothie how about you Lillian? I shall go get us some" she said before walking off her face completely red.

"I wish Chuckie would just man up and ask her out" Zack said shaking his head.

"And I wish you would just man up" Lillian said with a smirk.

"S-shut up Lillian" Zack stutters his cheeks a light pink.


	4. Singing Machine

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own All Gtown Up!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Singing Machine?<p>

* * *

><p>Caden entered the Java Lava with Peter pushing a karaoke machine. Caden had found it in his father's basement and decided bring it to the Java Lava would be a great idea. His father didn't mind at all so he called Peter to help him with it.<p>

"What is that thing?" Starr asked standing up walking over towards the machine. It was really old and probably made in the 1990's or something. "It seems really old".

Caden chuckles softly and pats the machine gently. "This right here Starr is a karaoke machine. Was thinking we can have a karaoke night at Java Lava to rasie money for my parents pet shop". He grabs a rag finish Peter and started wiping the dirt off the machine. "Sure its a bit old but still works".

Natalie walks over towards her brother and smiles. "Do you think we can try it now? I want to sing a song for Chuckie" she giggles and glances of towards Chuckie who was fixing people smoothies.

"That's a great idea! We can do a duet I want to sing to Zack" Starr said blushing lightly.

"I don't see a problem with that" Peter said shrugging it was actually a great idea. "Let us hook it up first and then we could start of this sing night" he grabs the plugs waving the two off.

Natalie and Starr walked off to think about a song they could both sing. It was something that was important because they wanted to experience their feelings very loud and clear.

Tommy takes out his camera with an smirk. "No way I am messing this, I want to record this for our future kids".

"So you want to embarrass us for our future kids?" Jesse asked with an raised an eyebrow.

"You will only embarrassed if your singing a song tonight" Tommy said with a smirk. He loved capturing moments for his future kids. It was exciting for him. He turns on the camera pointing it over towards Dil who was sitting with his crush Evie. ((Yoka-Chan's/ add for future story because of Meg and Derek I love them)).

Evie was holding up an alien smoothie and stands up on the table yelling. "This would protect you from getting abducted Dil" she pours the smoothie on his head.

Dil allows her to do so and nods his head quickly. "You are very smart Evie! This is why I like you so much".

Evie blushes lightly and sits down. "S-stop saying that Dil!".

Tommy points the camera away from them and sighs softly."I hardly believe Dil or Evie would be embarrassed they are freaking weirdos". Jesse nods his head in agreement.

"Alright we have the machine running" Caden towards the preteens. "Who wants to go first?".

"We do!" Natalie and Starr said together running towards the machine grabbing the mics. Tommy pointed his camera towards them and smiles as the put on a songs.

Natalies started of the song.

_"It's been said and done _

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one"_

Starr was next.

_"So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical_

_You saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby"_

The two continue to sing while dancing around even glancing at their crushes with a small shy smile. This song was perfect for them to confess without actually confessing they just hope the two not get the hints.

Natalie and Starr finished the song together.

_"I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..."_

Everyone clapped their hands at the two girls wonderful performance.

"You think the two knows they sang the song for them?" Peter asked looking over towards Chuckie and Zack.

"Of course not, they should hurry up with this asking out things it completely obvious" Caden said while rolling his eyes


	5. When Snow Melts

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own All Grown Up.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: When Snow Melts.<p>

Saying for fruit basket if you ever watched the anime

* * *

><p>Natalie sighs as she adjusts her glasses on her face. She was sitting in the school library with her face shoved into a science book. She was studying for an up coming test that she had on Thursday. Her hair was tied in two ponytails. She was wearing a purple skirt with a white button up shirt. She had knee high socks with purple vans.<p>

She flips the page in the book and glances up seeing Chuckie enter the library. Her cheeks sslowly started to heat up as she watched him search for a book. To her Chuckie was the handsomest guy alive, she loved him to no es. She fixed her glasses that started to droop from her face and looked back down at her book.

Why wouldn't Chuckie notice she loves him, why could he see. Even after singing that song with Starr he still didn't get the hints. Maybe she needed a completely different approach. She closed her book and stands up walking over to him tapping his shoulder.

Chuckie looked away from the bookshelf and over towards Natalie. She was wearing an outfit he thought she would never wear in a thousand years. "What's with the new look Nat?" He asked grabbing a book.

Natalie rasied an eyebrow then looks down at her clothes. "Ooh I was dare by Dil to wear this to school. Anyway iI have to ask you something". She said with a light blush putting her book back. "When snow melt what does it become?"

Chuckie stared at him with complete confusion. Natalie shakes her head and walks away waving. "Just come and find me when you have the answer".

...

Chuckie was sitting down in science wondering why Natalie had suddenly asked him the question wasn't it obvious. Maybe this was some kind of trick question thing. Maybe he should think more about it later. Natalie look really pretty today but she looked pretty every day.

He grins as he found out the answer. I was completely obvious. After class he run through the halls to find Natalie. He grabs her hand dragging her away from her friends but she didn't protest. Just to have her hand in his was a wonderful dream come true.

"It becomes spring" he said with a huge grin. "Now I have a question for you. I haven't been man enough to ask you this but will you be my girlfriend?".

Natalie blushes lightly and giggles nodding her head. "Yes Chuckie. Finally you asked me I have been waiting forever". Chuckie grabs the back of her head smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She kisses back but soon pulls away. "I love you Chuckie".

"I love you too Natalie" he said back and kisses her again which she gladly returned.

Caden had came to his sister school to pick her up early for an appointment but stops seeing her and Chuckie kissing. "He finally maned up and asked her out" he chuckled and walks over towards them clearing his throat. "I hate to break this up but we have to go.. You can see him at the Java Lava later".

Natalie laughs and gives Chuckie one last kiss before walking away with her brother. She was screaming with happiness on the inside. She couldn't wait to tell everyone later at the Java Lava.


	6. Jealous

**These Poor Suckers MS**

Chapter Six: Jealous

•Before I start this story I want to make a couple statements.

1. Chuckie and Natalie are officially a couple do to chapter five 'When Snow Melts'. Remember how I mentioned a in chapter one that I don't want any supernatural things to be apart of this story. I lied I am adding on supernatural thing which as ghost. I mentioned in chapter one how a couple girls want Chuckie while this deals with jealously and you'll find out in the middle of the chapter seven how ghost tie all this together.

2. Zackand Starr haven't became a couple yet because Zack is putting his feelings for her on hold. The two still get together it's completely obvious just not soon. The same with Peter and Kimi, do to their age difference right now I want to put it on hold since Kimi is only eleven and Peter is older.

3. My chapters have been short lately because I don't really feel up to the whole writing thing but I'm getting back into the vibe. My creative thinking has died down greatly and you can tell by just reading this story then my other ones. I want this story to be a success.

4. Fact- I write all my stories from my phone that is why I have some typos and grammar errors. It isn't easy to write all these chapters on a phone another reason why I have a short in creative thinking. However I had just downloaded an awesome app that would help me.

5.I want to thank you all for the reviews and if you have an suggestions Pm me. I will take any ideas you guys have honestly.

_**Written: November 26, 2014 / November 27, 2014.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AGU.**_

_**((On with the story, I hope you enjoy.))**_

_**Location: Oakland, California, Java Lava. October, 2014**_

Natalie has been happy the whole day even at her dentist appointment. She didn't yell and scream like some normally did. She had found out that she needed to get braces with wasn't a bad thing because she could decide the color. When they finished checking out her teeth school was already over. They told her older brother to bring her back in two weeks to get her braces put in. She places her hands on both sides of her cheeks and giggles. She was going to have braces just like Chuckie.

Cadeb parked the car in front of the Java Lava and walked in with Natalie close behind. She was too busy daydreaming about her and Chuckie being a matching couple. Maybe they could wear matching sweaters. She shakes her head quietly dismissing the dumb idea. They would look weird wearing matching outfits, the braces thing was good enough.

Natalie snapped out of her thinking and walks over towards her friends with a grin. Sitting at the usually table was Kimi, Peter, Starr and Cree. The others weren't there yet probably having something to do. She pulls out her chair and sits down sighing happily.

Starr starred at her best friend with an eyebrow raised. "How was your dentist appointment?" She asked knowing how the other hated them.

Natalie looks over towards Start shrugging her shoulders. Her grin never leaving her face. "It was alright, I have to get braces in two weeks" she explained grabbing the smoothie her brother handed her. 'I'm going to have braces like Chuckie, wouldn't it be hard to kiss with them things on'.

Caden laughs and sits down drinking his smoothie. "She didn't even cry this time which is the first time in history" he said grabbing his phone out his pocket.

Peter stared at Natalie with completely disbelief. "No way..I don't believe it" he mumbled rubbing his face with his hand.

"Why can't you believe it?" Kimi asked sipping her hot chocolate.

"The last time I went to the dentist with them because I didn't want to stay in school she bit me because she didn't want her teeth to get check" he explained to his crush and drinks his smoothie with a sigh.

"I already apologized for that stop holding a grudge Peter" Natalie said with a frown. She wanted Chuckie to walk through them doors right now. She heard the door open and looks with a bright smile which quickly fall when the two girls who like Chuckie walked in. "Great it's Blair and Sabrina".

Blair was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't to fond of Natalie already knowing she had a crush on Chuckie. Sabrina was a girl with long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She did like Natalie but since she was friends with Blair she didn't everything the girl said. They walked over towards the table with dirty looks towards Natalie.

"Can we talk to you Natalie?" Blair asked with her arms crossed. Natalie already knew what the two girls wanted to talk about. They always stalked Chuckie and probably saw them kissing. "Alone" she added.

((Chapter Pause: Fact 1- Blair and Sabrina have been stalking Chuckie since the first grade when he stuck up for them when they were being bullied. They both fell in love with him after that. Fact 2- Once entering middle school the two girls changed a lot being popular)).

Natalie nods her head slowly and stands up. She looks over towards Sabrina and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you couldn't see without your glasses?" She asked following them out.

Sabrina looks down feeling as if she had no place to speak. It has been like this for a while. She wouldn't speak unless Blair said she could and Blair would normally talk for her. Natalie frowned at this Sabrina needed real friends not Blair.

"I told her to leave them at home. She can see perfectly fine right!" She stated and the blonde just nodded her head slowly. Blair rolls her eyes and looks at Natalie with hate. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Bishop?".

Natalie looked at her with confusion. Blair pushes her back with a light shove and grunts. "Don't try to play dumb Bishop! I saw you and Chuckie kissing what did you say to him huh?" She asked.

Natalie allowed the small push holding in her anger this girl was testing her. She closed her eyes briefly calming down before opening them with a small smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about Blair, I didn't say anything to Chuckie" she said straightening out her shirt.

"Why the fuck are you lying Bishop!?" Blair asked with a hiss and pushed the other harder this time making her fall on her bottom. Sabrina's eyes widen in fear and pulls on Blair arm to leave but she pulls her arm away. Sabrina moves backwards running back into the Java Lava to tell the others.

"You are going to regret doing that Blair" Natalie said from the ground not standing up. Her bangs were hiding her face slightly. She clenched her fist tightly. "If you apologize I won't hurt you".

Blair laughs loudly and crossed her arms. "As if I am going to apologize to a simple bitch like you. You belong down there". She kicked the dirt at Natalie which made her even more made.

Natalie stands up slowly and walks over towards Blair. She slowly lifts her arm and swings punching her right in the face knocking her down. She gets on top of her and starts punching her blacking out. She grabs her hair with her hands and wraps her hands into her hair lifting her head up about to slam it down on the ground.

Before she could Caden, Peter, Zack and Chuckie (the two arrived after she left with Blair) grabbed her pulling her away from the girl. She didn't let go of her hair so she was being dragged along.

"Release her hair Nat" Chuckie said in a sweet and calming tone. Natalie quickly shakes her had tightening the grip on the girls hair. "Nat please for me, release her hair".

Natalie started shaking slowly as tears were running down her cheeks. She hated when Chuckie seen her like this, she never wanted to be like this in front of him. She released the girls hair and starts sobbing loudly. Chuckie smiles softly and pulls her into a loving hug. Natalie hugs him back tightly crying on his shoulder.

Starr looked over towards Blair with a glare. She helps her off the ground and crossed her arms. "Why are you bothering Nat? What did she do to you huh?" She asked with a frown. "You know she has problems controlling her anger".

"I did this because she stole Chuckie from me! He wasn't suppose to be with her this isn't fair" Blair hissed trying to fix her hair. She places her hand under her bleeding nose. Peter hands her a napkin which she gladly took cleaning her nose. "I wasn't planning on making her this mad".

"So let me get this straight, you planned on attacking her -with words because she is dating Chuckie?" Zack asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't like Blair there was always something weird about her.'Since Chuckie asked Nat out its my turn to ask Starr but I can't right now'.

"When you put it that way it makes me seem crazy" Blair mumbles wiping her nose. She finished cleaning the blood and the bleeding finally stopped. "I guess I shouldn't have pushed her or kick dirt at her".

Starr snouts and turns towards Natalie who had finally calmed down. She glances at Blair and smiles. "You know you deserve that bloody nose, but if you dare touch Nat again I will do worst" she hissed at her and walks over towards her best friend. She pulls Natalie into a hug and sighs.

Starr looks over towards Sabrina and rolls her eyes. "You shouldn't let her control you. You are your own person" she tells her with a stern tone.

"Starr is right" Zack agreed nodding his head. He walks over towards Sabrina and holds out his hand. "Let's be friends okay?".

Sabrina looks up at him but couldn't see his face without her glasses. "You guys want to be my friend?" She asked tears running down her cheeks. Everyone nods which made her cry hard with joy. She shakes Zack's hands. "I have friends!".

Natalie pulls away from Starr's hug and walks over towards Sabrina. She pulls her own glasses out her pocket putting them on her. "There you go, you look even more beautiful" she said. Sabrina hugs her tightly and she happy returns the hug.

"Let's all get smoothie on Me and Peter" Caden said walking back into the Java Lava with everyone. Blair growls and walks home anger this wasn't over she will have Chuckie.

Sabrina smiles while drinking her strawberry banana smoothie, this is her first group of real friends. She was happy to be apart of this group. She wouldn't get judged. She fixed her glasses and laughs at the jokes Peter and Caden were telling. She was finally happy.

.

.

_**Note: Hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving. Chapter 3 of 2nd Generation will be up on Saturday. I wanted to have this chapter up because I won't be posting anything until Saturday. Originally this was going to be posted on Sunday but I wanted something up on Thanksgiving. Umm I will have a story up about Thanksgiving just not exactly on thanksgiving sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	7. Interviews

**These Poor Suckers**

Chapter Seven: Interviews

**Note: Alright I want to focus more on this story than 2nd generation. I have a lot to do for this story and plus that is just a side story. I decided this story will be fourteen or fifteen chapters then I will do a sequel called. These poor teenagers which will be twenty or more chapters. Then I will be making a sequel to that called These Poor Children with the rugrats children. Then I will have another one after that and so on. So most of my stories will be updated very very late.**

**I want to thank you all who reads my stories. I really appreciate it.❤**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AUG**

**Written: November 29, 2014 and December 1st, 2014.**

**Location: Oakland, Residents. December, 2014.**

Tommy was holding his camera as Peter sets up the tripod for it. Tommy was planning on interviewing all his friends for a film project. He had asked everyone but only a number of them were able to come and do it. He looks down at his paper in his hand rereading the questions.

"Who is coming to do this interview?" Peter asked grabbing the camera putting it on the tripod.

"Well, Juliana is coming though she can't talk so she'll write it down and I'll read it. Then Jesse is coming too and maybe Zack. Sabrina and Jus maybe even Eden". Tommy said taking a seat in the directors chair he got for Christmas last year. He smiles getting comfort.

"Well if you need anymore help I'll be out in the living room with Caden" Peter said walking out of Tommy's room. Tommy grabbed his pencil writing more questions down on the paper. He was excited about the filming project he had to do for his filming classes.

A few hours later Jus arrived to Tommy's house,he wasn't to excited about the interview but would do anything for a friend. After he had arrived Sabrina came,then Juliana, Eden, Jesse and then Zack.

Tommy pulls out his pad and looks over towards Jus with a small smile. "First question, where do you see yourself in the future?".

Jus smiles "I see my being a voice actor for multiple movies and TV show. It has always been my dream" he respond.

Sabrina thinks about the question before answering."I see myself falling in love with someone, then getting married. As for a career I haven't thought that far ahead".

Juliana smiles and writes down on a piece of paper showing it to Tommy. 'Hopefully in the future I have my voice and I can go with my dream of becoming a singer. Of course I see myself marrying someone and having children. I want twelve of them'.

Tommy chuckled and looks down at his paper. "If you had one day to live what would you do?".

Zack frowns and shrugs his shoulders. "I would probably confess my love to a beautiful girl I know".

Tommy rolled his eyes knowing exactly who he has a crush on. It was completely obvious.

"I would probably write a story about how my life has been so far" Jesse replied.

Eden blushes gently and smiles. "I would confess my love to Lillian, which I just did on this video oh god".

Tommy laughs at Eden's reaction and reads the next question on the paper.

"What is your life goal?".

Juliana writes down on the paper and holds it up. 'My life goal is to save the world, to help people in need before I died. I don't want to be known as the nobody who didn't do anything to make a change'.

Tommy nods at her answer. This was why he loved her so much though he was too scared to admit it. He looks down.

"My life goal is to make a difference in the world. To make a change" Zack replied.

Most of the answers were the same as about world peace and making a change.

"Last question, if your future kids was watching this what advice do you have for them?".

Jus looked into the camera and smiles softly. "Hello future kids if you are watching this".

Juliana holds up a sign with a bright smile. 'I just want you to know I love you. And you keep make a change. I want you to live life to the fullest but be smart about it'.

"Don't worry about what people tell you. It is your life and you choice the way you want to live it. Try hard and good things will come your way" Zack said with a bright smile.

"Working hard is your goal in life. But don't be afraid to let loose and have fun. Just make smart decision and never drink of drive!" Jesse said in a stern tone.

"Don't listen to the people who bring you down. When they say no you can't. You say Yes I can! And you will because your mom is Sabrina and she never gives up! Giving up is not something we do!" Sabrina said with excitement.

Tommy smiles into the camera. "Them were my friends and this ends the interview".


	8. Starting A Fire

** These Poor Suckers**

**Chapter Eight: Starting a fire**

**Note: I decided to add a little witch craft after watching this amazing show called Salem. Watch it on Netflix. Go ahead you can read this after.**

**Written: December 4th & 5th, 2014.**

**Location: December,2014. Oakland, California.**

Blair's Pov:

Blair was completely upset with Natalie and her group of friends. They have stolen her friend away from her. Sabrina would never long talk to her or return her calls. Blair was going completely insane.

"Them fucking rugrats think they can take everything away from me?" Blair growled and punched her mirror watching it shattered. Her blood slowly running down her knuckles in between her fingers. "I will get them stupid rats! Sebastian!".

A man dressed in all black walks into the room. He pulls down his hoodie and stares at Blair with pitch black eyes. His hair as white as winters snow. He had markings up and down his arms and hands.

"Yes your highness?" Sebastian asked with a little smirk. Whenever he was summoned by Blair it was to have a little fun. He hasn't had fun since the last witch hanging long ago. What type of fun was he to have this time around?

"I have a couple rats that need to taking care of" Blair said with a smirk. Blair was the last of her family and was a witch after her mother's death at the last witch hanging in her hometown nine years ago.

"Ahh I see your highness! But what I'm I to do with Peter Albany?" Sebastian asked placing his hoodie back onto his head hiding his face. Blair shrugs her shoulders and walks over towards her bed picking the glass from her knuckles.

"Do as you please Sebastian, bring me his head".

"And of Caden Bishop? And the Bishop family. They come from a long line of witch hunters" Sebastian asked.

"Do away with them, give me their heads as well". Blair said waving her hand away. Sebastian bows slightly before leaving her room. Whatever his highness wants his highness gets.

Caden's and Peter's Pov:

"Are you going to ask her out Peter?" Caden asked throwing the rocks into the pound. He has been trying to get Peter to confess his feelings for Kimi. "You don't have much time you know".

Peter rolled his eyes and sighs. "I will ask her soon don't worry, what about you and Anne?" He asked with a smirk.

"I plan on asking her tonight,I have the perfect way" Caden said with a slight blush. He had had a crush on Anne since they were both in daycare together. "I know she is the one, like Kimi is the one for you".

Peter chuckles and nods his head "I can see us getting married in the future".

"I would be your best man of course" Caden said with cockiness. "After all I have been pushing you in the right direction".

Peter stands up and wraps his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Of course you'll be my best man you are my best friend! And of course I'll be your best man".

"Of course Peter" Caden chuckled throwing another rock. They both watched it skip with bright smiles. Both best friends and soon to be best mans.

Sebastian's Pov:

Sebastian was planning on killing something close to both Caden and Peter. He smirks as he walks out from the shadows watching Anne. She has just finished cheer practice, and was walking towards her car. She had her gym bag over her shoulders while looking at her phone.

"Hello..?"

_"Hey beautiful"._

"Caden..? Why are you calling so late?" Anne asked into the phone. Her cheeks were bright red from being called beautiful by her crush.

_"I just want to know how practice went. You're still coming over right?"._

"Practice went great though Kendall kept trying to steal the spotlight. Yeah I'm still coming over".

_"Aren't you cheer captain? Kick her off the team"._

"I wish I could Caden, but everyone would hate me." She grabs her keys out her pocket. Sebastian was walking closer and closer to her. "She has everyone wrapped around her little finger".

_"Fuck everyone, they can go jump off a cliff. Whatever you say goes. Plus I saw her cheer she has no skills"._

"She moves like a boa-" Sebastian places his hand over Anne's mouth. She dropped her phone kicking and screaming.

"If you want to live shut the hell up" Sebastian whispered into her ear causing her to stop every movement. He grabs rope and ties her wrist and ankles. He picked up the phone talking into it. "Hello Caden.."

_"Who is this? Where is Anne?"._

"Anne is a little tied up right now. And how could you forget my voice?".

_"S-Sebastian, I thought you were dead after we hung Mercy Aubony. What do you want with Anne!"._

"You Bishops are very foolish. You didn't know Mercy had a daughter though she was good at keeping secrets. Now you have made my highness very mad and she wants your heads. Meet me at the dock or Anne will take a dip".

_"Don't you dare hurt the woman I love Sebastian!"._

"Like you have killed mine? Mercy was my one true love. We were going to be together but your family killed her!".

_"Mercy was a murder, she had killed her husband in cold blood. She had bewitched so many young girls. It was either us or her. You all are monsters!"._

"We may be monster but we still can love and feel. The dock Caden midnight". He hung up the phone. Sebastian didn't have either time to get Kimi but he knew she would want to tag along with Peter and Caden for a rescue mission.

Bishop's and Albany's Pov:

"I want to go with you guys!" Kimi said while watching Peter and Caden. She heard about them going on a rescue mission. It was unfair they were letting Natalie and Juliana go.

"It is too dangerous for you Kimi. I don't want you getting hurt" Peter said walking over towards Kimi. He might not make it out there alive, Sebastian was powerful and he wasn't a witch hunter like the Bishop family.

"But I can live with myself if you get hurt Peter" Kimi said looking down with a small frown. Peter smiles and walks over towards her pulling her into a hug. Kimi rests her head on his chest. She blushes "I...I love you Peter, I always have".

Peter holds her closer and smiles brightly hearing them words from her. To know she felt the same was amazing. "I love you too, how about this when I return I'll take you on a date".

"You promise..." Kimi whimpers looking up at him. Peter nods and leans forward capturing her lips into a kiss. Kimi kisses him back with tears running down her cheeks.

Peter pulls away and sighs "I wish I could promise you that but I can't. This is a dangerous mission. But I can promise you this. I can promise no matter what I will always love you in life and in death".

Kimi nods her head wiping her tears. "Just please come back to me" she kissed his cheek walking out the room.

Caden walks over towards Peter and pats his back. "You know I won't let you die! You still have to be my best man at my wedding. And I still have to be your best man".

Natalie grabbed her bow and arrows watching the scene. She would make sure Peter come back alive Kimi deserves true love. She was going to kill Sebastian and whoever the witch is.

"Wait! If Mercy had a daughter who is she? And who exactly did we piss off?".

Juliana rolls her and eyes holding up a sign. 'Isn't it obviously? It's Blair for one her last name is Aubony and two you pissed her off that day at the Java Lava and stole her best friend Sabrina'.

Peter nods while reading Juliana writing. "It does make sense that it's Blair. She just needs to take a chill pill or something".

"Witches can't take a chill pill. I think her anger for us killing her mother Mercy had built up so much she couldn't hold it any longer". Natalie sighs walking towards the car everyone piling in. Caden was behind the wheel and takes off down the road.

"So with us taking Sabrina away is like taking another important person from her" Caden said. He passed all red lights and stops signs. He was going to save Anne, he'd rather died than be without her.

It was midnight and they got out the car walking over towards the docks. The boats were all at the dock. Caden spots Anne tied laying down on the dock. He runs over towards her and unties her,this was easy to easy.

"Caden...what...what the hell is going on?" Anne asked with a shaky voice. She was wraps her arms around his neck. "Caden...mmm you are so warm".

"Caden that isn't Anne!" Natalie shout as she struggled to get out of the pig man's grip. "It's a controlled shadow!".

Caden tried pulling away from Anne but she had a tight grip on him. "Don't listen to her Caden, I'm Anne, your Anne". Caden relaxed in her arm as she continued to hold him. Sebastian knew his weakness.

"Damnit! Caden isn't paying attention!" Natalie's shouted as she pulled away and kicked the pig man in the face making it him fly.

"Why? Why isn't he listening?" Peter asked in confusion flipping the pig man over his shoulder. Juliana elbowed hers and grabs her bow and arrow shooting her arrows at him.

Natalie copied Juliana's moves and growls as more pig men came. "Because they shadow can control our minds making us believe they are our loved ones. It a powerful spelled performed by mages". She looks over towards Caden "we can save him, he has to figure it out on his own".

Caden looks off into space, his sister had said it was a shadow. He would have to test that, even a shadow doesn't know everyone about the person they are shadowing. "Anne! Did Sebastian hurt you?" He asked pulling away from the hug looking into her eyes.

The shadow shakes her head and frowns. "He didn't hurt me,though I was surprised he let me go".

Caden smirked and pushes Anne down onto the dock. He grabs a knife putting it to her neck. "Anne doesn't know who Sebastian is. Where the fuck is Anne?".

The shadow laugh looking up at Caden. "She is in the bottom of the sea".

"Burn in hell!" Caden shouts stabbing the shadow in the throat watching it disappear. He runs and dives into the water to save Anne. He comes up for air and goes back down. He spots her and swims down to her and unties her from the rock.

Caden lays Anne down on the dock and gives her mouth to mouth. "You can't die on me Anne! I love you". He shouts. Anne coughs up the water and looks up at Caden.

"C...Caden?" She whispered. Caden pulls her into a hug and grins. "W-what happened?".

"I'll explain later. Let's just go right now".

Note: This End Part One of Starting a fire. Part Two will be up later don't know when. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Peter owes Kimi a date and Caden still needs to confess his love to an awake Anne.


	9. Adding More Flames

**These Poor Suckers**

**Chapter Nine: Adding More Flames**

**Note: Welcome to part two of starting a fire. There will be six parts to this. This chapters will focus more on the Bishop's, Albany's, and Aubony's. I will throw in some characters but they won't be the main focus. Anyway I will post two chapters a day whenever I post.**

**Written: December 5th, 2014.**

**Location: Salem, Massachusetts. December, 1692.**

Bishop's and Albany's Pov:

Caden helps up Anne off the dock and pulls her into a hug. She gladly hug him back and smiles.

"Can we go home now?" Kimi asked leaving from her hiding place. She had went in there truck when she left the room. She wanted to go to make sure Peter was safe.

"Kimi...? What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the house. I told you you couldn't come!".

Kimi runs over towards Peter jumping on him. He caught her and she tightens her grip in him. "I.. I couldn't stay there knowing you was here risking your life".

"Speaking of here, where are we? This isn't Oakland California". Natalie said looking around. It surely didn't look like California plus it was cold and in the middle of winter. It didn't snow in California and that was a fact.

Peter holds out his hand as the snow lands on it. This definitely wasn't California. Where could they be?

Natalie looks down at her outfit and noticed she was wearing a dress from the 1600's. She looks around noticed the males and females hanging from trees dead. "We can't be in...can we?".

"Be where exactly?" Kimi asked removing herself from Peter. She looked down and noticed she was wearing the same thing as Juliana, Natalie, and Anne just in different colors. "Where are we?". She looks over towards Peter and Caden they were both were male clothing from 1600's.

Caden looks at the people hanging from the trees. He cursed under his breath and looks over towards the group. "We are in Salem, Massachusetts in 1692 during the witch hangings".

"Y-You mean the Salem Witch Trials?" Anne asked. "How is that even possible?".

Juliana shrugs her shoulders and looks around they weren't near the sea anymore but on the docks. "I think we just walked into one of Sebastian's traps" she spoke up in old language.

"Whoa! Juliana just spoke!" Anne said with wide eyes. She didn't understand any of this. "What the hell is going on?".

Caden know he couldn't keep this away from Anne for long. She was going to find out sooner or later guess it has to be sooner. He grabs her hand pulling her off to the side.

"Do you think they will have be okay?" Peter asked watching the walk off to a more private place.

"Let's just hope they don't trial us as witches, that might be a part of Sebastian's place" Natalie said walking off. She needed to find the village, hopefully they weren't on the run.

Caden's and Anne's Pov:

Anne stopped walking and pulls her hand away from Caden. She frowns looking at him she wanted to know what was going on.

"Caden! What is going on? How can I trust you if you don't tell me anything" She snapped feeling betrayed by the man she loves.

"Anne, this is a lot to take in. But you was kidnapped by Sebastian who is the servant of Blair Aubony. Blair is a witch who is mad because my family who are witch hunters killed and hung her mother Mercy Aubony for being a witch and stealing her best friend Sabrina away from her". Caden looks at her and sighs before going back to the story. "Sebastian has to kill us because Blair wants us died. I decided to save you which I did and then we got trapped in a spell / trap sending us back to Salem in 1692 which is when they started hanging people for being witches".

Anne listened to every word he said before fainting into a pile of snow. Of course Caden would know this would happen. He picks her up and walks to the group.

They all walked out the woods back to the village. It was exactly like Salem in 1692. This was starting to freak them out.

A guy who looked like Zack walked over towards them with big smiles. "Captain Albany and Captain Bishop!" He looks over towards Anne his eyes widen. "What happen to lady Annabelle? Was your wife attacked Captain Cameron?".

Caden looks around for this Cameron guy and noticed this Zack look a like was talking to him. "Umm no Mr. Wehrenberg, she just fainted do to a fever".

"A fever captain? This is completely horrible. I shall send Dr. Finster to you later on" Mr. Wehrenberg said and looks over towards Natalie. "Good-Day Lady Finster, Lady Albany and Laby Pickles".

Kimi, Natalie and Juliana looked completely lost. So in Salem they were different people but with the same last names? This was weird and they needed to find a way home.


	10. Fire Only Burns

** These Poor Suckers **

**Chapter Ten: Fire Only Burns**

**Note: Welcome to part three of Starting a fire. To clear things up in Salem 1692 Caden is known as Cameron. Anne is known as Annabelle. Peter is known as Preston. Natalie is known as Jaslynn. Kimi is known as Kimberley. And lastly Juliana is known as Marilyn. The rest would be found out in the story as it progressive. This story will still have fourteen chapters. I'm Done with suggestions.**

**Written: December 6th, 2014.**

**Location: Salem, Massachusetts. December-1692.**

Bishop's Pov:

Anne or Annabelle was placed down gently on the bed in the bishop home. She was breathing heavily she actually did have a fever. Dr. Finster came as fast as he could and had given her medicine. He decided to pull Caden to the side and talk to him about Anne's condition.

"Cameron, she has a high fever and would surely be bed rested for a few weeks. Though I must speak with you in more private matters. I know you don't agree with me marrying your sister Jaslynn but I still want you to attend the wedding". Dr. Finster said fixing his glasses.

Caden sighs heavily if this was back in 2014 he would have flipped about his sister being too young. But this is 1692 and she was probably of age. He places his hand gently on Dr. Finster's shoulder. "I guess I have to agree with the wedding. You will soon be my brother in law, I'd gladly attend the wedding Dr. Finster".

"No please call me John, Cameron we will soon be brother in laws" John Finster said with a huge smile. It was crazy to Caden that people from the 1692 looked just like their friends from 2014.

"Well, John thanks again for helping my wife Annabelle. How much do I owe you?" Caden asked.

John shook his head and smiles "you calling me John is payment enough Cameron. I shall get home to my future wife" he grabs his bag and leaves the house.

Caden walks over towards Anne grabbing her hand holding it. "This is all my fault Anne. I'm so sorry please forgive me" he leans forward and kissed her forehead. He decided he would do a little exploring around the house.

He walks over towards the door and blows out the candle before shutting the door. It was night time and his house was lit with candles. He had to find a way to get out of this time period. The only way was to use witchcraft and he didn't want that secret out.

Caden walks into a room that looked like an office. It had a desk and bookshelves filled with books. He walks over towards the books and runs his fingers along it. The words were in Latin which meant all these books were books for witches. Caden was told about Cameron Bishop as a young boy before Natalie and Juliana was born. He was a family member who practiced witchcraft and was an outcast. Before he died he cursed his mother. She was to have a daughter who is mute and two kids with the power of witches.

His mother never believed him pinning him as a crazy person. But when she gave birth to him and a few years later found out about his powers she banned him from using them. Caden has always thought of himself as the devil's child. He picks up his Uncle's diary which would be his.

_December 8th, 1692_

_My wife Annabella had fallen sick,it started off as a fever but I realize it's the work of witches. I have been studying witchcraft in order to help Annabelle. Dr. Finster had told me Anna is unable to have children. But she wants them so much how can I deny her? We both agreed witchcraft would be the only thing to work. We did it and she has been feeling sick lately which means she is pregnant thanks to witchcraft. People think it's evil but it is only evil in the wrong hands._

Caden continued to read it over and over again. Anne was pregnant with his child? Well Annabelle and Cameron's child. This means they are living people's past life and in order to return home they have to die. Jaslynn Bishop or now Finster was hung The same day as Cameron and Annabelle. While Preston, Kimberley, and Marilyn was hung the next day. They all practiced witchcraft. It was a good thing he's listened to his grandparents stories.

Caden was going to tell them tomorrow. He was completely tired and needed to rest right now.

_Natalie's Dream Pov:_

_She was running down a dark passageway with death signs written all over the walls. She stops and leans against it breathing in and out slowly. She had been running for a long time and has been getting nowhere. She looked ahead of herself and behind herself. Something was chasing her but from where in front or behind._

_Natalie slowly starts to shaking feeling like someone was staring at her. She looks around in a panic and turns around facing the wall. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She turns around seeing herself with pitch black eyes and blood running down from them._

_"Ahhhhh!"._

"Ahhhhh!" She wakes up screaming with cold sweats. She looks around pulling the covers closer to herself. What was that dream about? Was it a sign something bad was to come? She looks around noticing John was gone and it was morning. He was probably working.

Natalie removes herself from her bed and gets dressed. She was going to Caden's house and talking to him about her weird dream. It felt so real, like she was actually there. That figure couldn't be her it had to be a shadow.

She quickly gets dressed and walks outside greeting whoever said hello to her. She needed to hurry up and get to Caden's house. She knocks on the door and Peter opens it.

"Good for you to join us. Caden found something out and you need to hear this". He pulls her inside looking around before shutting the door.

"What did he find out?" Natalie asked in a shaky voice. She couldn't even think straight right now. She felt like someone was staring at her in the shadows. She looks over towards the dark part of the house in fear.

"Natalie are you okay?" Peter asked with concern placing a gentle hand on Natalie's shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and backs away from him falling onto the floor. "Get away from me!" She screamed louder.

The rest of the gang runs over to the noise and watches Natalie shake in fear.

"What is wrong with her?" Kimi asked Peter with a frown.

"I don't know she just started screaming for no reason. She seemed scared when she first got here". He explained to Kimi.

"All of you get away from me!" Natalie screamed in fear making the house shake and things fall. Caden grabbed her pulling her into a gentle hug calming her down greatly. "Caden...? They are here".

"Who is here Natalie? The only ones here is us no one else". Caden told her but she continued to shake her head. Behind all over them was a dark version of themselves with pitch black eyes and blood running from them.

"Y-You can't see them? They are standing right behind you! I'm not crazy!" Natalie shouts she back away as the dark versions grin evilly towards her. "There was one t-that looked like me in my dream with pitch black eyes". She closed her eyes.

"Peter can you bring Natalie in the living room. I have to go get something" Caden said walking away. Peter picked up Natalie and put a her down on the couch. Whatever was happening to Natalie was slowly turning her crazy.


End file.
